Servo-Skulls
Servo-skulls are human skulls (often that of a favoured servant or low ranking tech-priest) that have been fitted with rudimentary machine-spirits, support systems as well as an anti-grav motor to provide lift. These constructs are devoted to a particular task and have the basic equipment to carry out the purpose that they have been programmed to perform. Their advantages are their small size and manoeuvrability, which allows them to enter otherwise inaccessible spaces or hazardous areas that would endanger their operators, as well as the ability to act as additional “eyes and ears” for their masters. The servo-skull is synonymous with the Adeptus Mechanicus, who regard these creations as excellent servants and their machine-spirits as exceptionally faithful and pure. Servo-skulls can also be found serving faithfully with the other Adepta and the high-ranking elites of many hive worlds. Servo-Skulls as Familiars In most respects, a servo-skull behaves exactly like a voicecontrolled cyber-familiar. The greatest difference is that a servoskull has different instincts (programmed responses) and may be given additional commands. All servo-skulls hover above the ground and may remain stationary for any length of time. Guardian-Skull Designed with a somewhat reinforced structure and fitted with a single efficient weapon system and targeting selection programs, guardian-skulls (also known as gun-skulls and combat-skulls depending on their armament) are uncommon but prestigious and effective bodyguard devices. Their small size, tireless vigilance, and ability to hover in the shadows silently make them surprisingly discreet and effective servants. Guardian-Skull Profile Movemen'''t: — '''Wounds: 5 Skills: Awareness (Per +20), Concealment (Ag +10), Dodge (Ag +10), Silent Move (Ag +20). Talents: Fearless, Weapon Training talents appropriate to its armaments. Traits: Dark Sight, Flier 6, Machine (3), Programmed Instinct, Size (Puny). Weapons: Unarmed (1d10–3 I; Primitive), see following. Armour (Machine): Head 3. Combat- or Dissector-Skull: Articulated limbs tipped with mono-edged blades dangle from the combat-skull. At their master’s word, the combat algorithms embedded in the skull’s circuits can be activated and it becomes a murderous device of whirling and slicing razor edges and mono-blades. The skull’s usual natural attack is replaced with one that inflicts 1d5+2 Damage, Pen 2. The skull may not Parry with its mono-blades. Occasionally, combat-skulls are fashioned with other more potent weapons such as electro-flails and chain knives, but these are rarer and more costly. Gun-Skull: A gun-skull is fitted with a single ranged weapon, such as an autocarbine or las carbine, although conceivably any Pistol or compact Basic weapon could be fitted—this might obviously increase the purchase cost and availability. The skull’s gun is also fitted with a red-dot laser sight. SPECIAL RULES Commands: A guardian-skull can be commanded as per a cyber-familiar. In addition, the skull may be given the following orders: Guard: Follow and protect its master or an assigned individual. Search and Destroy: Methodically search a given area and terminate everything not on a predetermined list of exceptions. Sentry: Guard a specific location, object or patrol a given area. Programmed Instinct: Unless the guardian-skull has been expressly ordered otherwise, it attacks and destroys anything that directly attacks or threatens its charge (with a “tolerance level” set by its master). In addition, it defends itself with deadly force if attacked. If its master is seriously injured, it interposes itself preventing further harm at the cost of its own destruction if needs be. Monotask-Skull The most common form of servo-skull encountered, monotask-skulls are designed and equipped to offer assistance with a particular task, and most are fitted with a basic set of extendable manipulator pincers and whatever else by way of gear their duty requires. Monotask-Skull Profile Movement: — Wounds: 4 Skills: Awareness (Per +20), Concealment (Ag +10), Dodge (Ag), Silent Move (Ag +10). Talents: Fearless. Traits: Commands, Dark Sight, Flier 6, Machine (1), Programmed Instinct, Size (Puny). Weapons: Unarmed (1d10–3 I; Primitive). Armour (Machine): Head 1. Gear: The skull is fitted with a pict-relay allowing it to record or transmit what it sees and senses to its master or a linked cogitator, as well as onboard systems allowing it to navigate its surroundings, identify creatures and objects, and faultlessly retrace their paths. A monotask-skull is also specially fitted to conduct a particular simple task; some of the most common are listed here: Auger: The skull is fitted with an auspex and vox-data system to relay its findings. Courier: This skull is used as a messenger and comes fitted with a specialised identity scanner as well as extensive programmed maps of the local area and the like. The skull may simply carry a physical message such as a scroll or dataslate, or replay a recording from an internal holo-system. Illuminator: The skull is fitted with a powerful lamppack or glow-globe, or indeed a burning brazier of coals (a particular favourite with the Ecclesiarchy). Loud Hailer: The skull is fitted with a powerful public address system, and may replay recorded messages or sounds, or its master may speak through it. Medicae-Skull: The skull has a built in medi-kit and medical scanner. It adds Medicae (Int +20) to its Skills, which it will use to administer first aid at its master’s direction. Utility: The skull is fitted with a multi-tool, and while it can perform simple programmed maintenance tasks, its real use is via its master operating the skull remotely as an extra pair of hands and to reach areas he could not otherwise access. ' SPECIAL RULES' Commands: A monotask-skull can be commanded as per a cyber-familiar. In addition it is programmed to perform simple repetitive tasks based around its function (such as illuminate a certain room, conduct a message to a designated location, and so on). Programmed Instinct: The skull will not attack or even defend itself unless expressly ordered to do so by its master, and even then it removes itself from harm’s way if damaged. Likewise if stymied, interfered with or damaged, a skull returns to its master’s side or base of operations. Category:Gear